Good Enough
by wowlovely
Summary: "It wasn't a mistake when you left me, KC.! Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why am I never good enough for anyone!" Clare picks a fight with KC when she discovers he cheated on Jenna. But is that all that it really is? Klare Friendship oneshot.


**A/N: This idea has been in my mind for a while... I hope it makes sense. I really want KC and Clare to interact again, and since the whole Jenna/KC/Marisol mess seems similar I included that with some problems I think Clare would be having S11. **

* * *

><p>"Pick up, pick up, pick up," KC muttered into his phone as he walked down the hallway after school. The ringing then stopped, and there was a click, but before KC could get his hopes up, Jenna's voiced filled his ears again with, "Hello, sorry I can't answer the phone right now-" He snapped his phone shut with more force than necessary, and pushed the front doors open and let a frustrated 'DAMN IT!" escape his lips.<p>

In his fit of anger and frustration of Jenna refusing to speak to him, KC hardly noticed a girl sitting on the front steps who jumped at his angry outburst. Clare Edwards turned to her ex boyfriend and gave him a dirty look. KC felt the awkward tension seep in at running into his ex girlfriend, but carefully approached her when he saw her face; it was obvious she had been crying.

"Uh, Clare... are you alright?" KC asked in a soft tone, sitting down next to her. She shifted away from him, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I'm fine," She said, although her voice was stuffy. "Don't you have something better to do, KC? Like go and beg for Jenna's forgiveness, or go be with that girl that was worth losing Jenna and Tyson for."

KC wasn't aware that anyone had known what had happened. It seemed likely that Jenna had filled Alli in, who had mentioned it to Clare. He alway hated when others were involved in his affairs. "You don't know anything about that, Clare." He said roughly, as Clare turned her head around, giving him a venomous look. "Right, because I don't know what its like be be walked over like yesterday's trash when you found someone better."

"It wasn't like that-"

Clare stood up, hands on hips. "Oh, of course it wasn't like that KC! What happened? Did you start to like her too? Did you just forget that you had a girlfriend who just had a baby? That you have a son? Did you think of what would happen? What you would lose?"

"It was a mistake, Clare!" KC had stood up too, wondering how he had started arguing with his ex girlfriend over a situation that didn't involve her. "I love Jenna, it was a mistake, and I'm paying for it right now!"

"Then what about me!" She cried. "It wasn't a mistake when you left me, KC.! Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why am I never good enough for anyone!"

KC began to realize this was less about him, and Clare was obviously dealing with something difficult. "Clare-"

"No! Its true!" She cut him off, growing slightly hysterical. "I wasn't good enough for my parents to stay together and not get divorced! I'm not good enough for them to stop arguing and use me against each other! I wasn't good enough to help Eli when he needed me, and now he wants nothing to do with me! I used Jake as a rebound when he really liked me, and now he can't even look at me, let alone be my friend! I see Imogen all over Eli at school everyday and I know I can't feel upset because I ended it with him, but he doesn't even care anymore! It just hurts so much!"

She was full- on crying at the end, her breathing short and quick. KC was never good at comforting people, Jenna was the one who always calmed Tyson down, he never knew what to do but despite his discomfort, he wrapped his arms around Clare's frame and pulled her into a hug. He moved his hand in a circular motion on her back, which seemed to calm her as her breathing slowly went back to normal. "Its fine, Clare. You're alright."

She backed away slowly, looking horrified. "KC, I can't believe I just- I'm sorry... I'll- I'll go..." She picked up her bag prepared to leave, until KC gently grabbed her arm. "Wait, Clare."

Clare turned around to face KC, who held onto her hands as he spoke to her "Clare, you don't deserve to feel like this, okay? You're parents splitting up has nothing to do with you, and if they are using you against each other, you need to tell them to stop. And Jake? He'll come around. He's just hurting right now." Clare gave KC a small smile. "Don't worry about Eli either, alright? He might act like he doesn't care, but he does, he is just still hurt over the breakup, and no matter how hard Imogen tries, she can't replace someone like you, Clare."

"KC..."

"You just got to let go, Clare. Don't let it get to you. You are good enough. I know you think I didn't appreciate what I had with you when we were together, because of how we ended, but Clare, you have no idea how much. I never deserved someone with so much patience and able to look past all my flaws. You did that Clare, and I don't think I would be the person I am now, if I had never met you."

"I'm so sorry for everything I said KC... its just Alli was telling me about Jenna... and I was remembering how I felt... plus it hasn't really been a great week for me."

"Its fine," Assured KC. "I would think I was a huge jackass who dates girls only to cheat on them too... "

She paused, bitting her lip. "Why did you do it?"

Letting out a KC, he began to explain. "Its really hard being a teen parent, Clare. Everything is so much harder, its stressful, and expensive, so I got a job at Little Miss Steaks. I then started to feel left out, and isolated from everyone. I can't talk to my friends because they don't understand. They all talk about sports, girls and school events, I can't related to them anymore! At work, Marisol would flirt with me, and I knew it was wrong but, she just made me feel like I was normal, you know? Not a teen dad, working a bunch of shifts trying to balance school and raising a kid, but a normal teenager." He ran his head through his hair. "I kissed her, but I knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened. Now Jenna is ignoring all my calls and if I try to go over there, Kyle will probably kill me."

"You should try talking to her, KC." Clare told him. "You are both Tyson's parents, and you have to figure out how to work together for him. Tell her how you were feeling, like you told me. Jenna is probably feeling the same way, KC. Trust me, lack of communication can kill a relationship."

KC smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you Clare," She just shrugged. "Can I... extend a chance to rekindle friendship, and buy you a plate of nacho's? I bet I can get them half price with employee discount."

Clare smiled widely. "This is probably the best offer I've gotten all week." KC lead her off school property and onto the sidewalk. They both knew they had bigger things to deal with; KC trying to win back Jenna's trust and repair there broken family, and Clare dealing with her parents finalizing their divorce and her messy breakup with Eli. But, at this moment they just needed a simple comfort of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope that wasn't a total fail. Review please? Constructive criticism is welcomes too. **


End file.
